


Zoe Nightshade and the Children of Zeus

by writewithurheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because I was rereading The Titan's Curse, F/F, First Kiss, LGBTQ Female Character, Pre-Canon, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, it's so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: She has a weakness for Zeus’s children, Zoe reflects caustically as she stares across the campfire at this newest distraction. The monster she and her sisters had been pursuing was vanquished as they had arrived on the scene to find the three demi-gods half-dead. They were beaten and bruised, clearly on the run, and yet Zoe can still recall the fierce determination in the leader’s eyes.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Zoë Nightshade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Zoe Nightshade and the Children of Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rereading Percy Jackson as a stress reliever with all the craziness going on in the world. I firmly believe that all these characters would take no shit and would be protesting, but I was rereading The Titan's Curse and looking at the relationship between Zoe and Thalia. There is way too much tension there from just one meeting, so I had to write this in honor of Pride. 
> 
> It's marked as tragic because of canonical character death, but this happens before all of canon so it's mostly just bittersweet. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

She has a weakness for Zeus’s children, Zoë reflects caustically as she stares across the campfire at this newest distraction. The monster she and her sisters had been pursuing was vanquished as they had arrived on the scene to find the three demi-gods half-dead. They were beaten and bruised, clearly on the run, and yet Zoë can still recall the fierce determination in the leader’s eyes. 

Those same blue eyes that crackle with lightning meet hers. Dark brows furrow and her lips twist into a scowl that comes too quickly to such a beautiful face. Zoë has always been a sucker for a beautiful face. It was the same with Heracles. He had those same stormy eyes that danced with their father’s element. 

The years between has made Zoë wiser, although it appears she’s still swayed by ferocity and blue eyes. She responds to Thalia Grace’s glare with a smirk. She’ll be the first to admit that she’s learned much as Artemis’s second. She’s learned that men are deceitful. She’s learned that men will never satisfy you the way a woman can, and that even if they could, she’s really not interested. She’s learned that the connotations of maiden have changed and that Luke and Annabeth have a very different connotation of what the Hunters of Artemis are. 

Thalia on the other hand...Zoë’s eyes flit over her split lip, the worn leather jacket, the combat boots, metal jewelry, back up to her split lip, where her gaze lingers for just a moment before she meets the half-blood’s piercing eyes. Surprise jerks Thalia from her glare. The smallest intake of breath parts her lips and her pupils dilate. 

“Thalia? What’s wrong?” Luke asks. 

The girl can’t drag her gaze away until Phoebe elbows Zoë to get her to break eye contact. The other hunter gives Zoë a knowing look. 

“What?” Zoë asks innocently. 

“She’s a child,” Phoebe whispers. 

“Almost thirteen,” Zoë corrects. Her eyes dart back to Thalia who catches her gaze and then looks quickly away. “She’s interested.” 

“She’s interested in the boy. Stay out of it.” Phoebe narrows her eyes. 

“She’d make a great Hunter.” 

Phoebe curses in Greek and throws her hands up in the air. “You take first shift. I’m too tired to deal with your nonsense.” 

“Is that anyway to speak to your lieutenant?” 

Phoebe flips her off and Zoë chuckles before turning back to their new companions, all patched up from their fight, courtesy of the Hunters. “Get some rest,” she advises. “We will keep watch for you tonight.” 

The boy seems wary. He’s the oldest, cautious to trust. He gathers the girls close: Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth was fascinated by the Hunters, but clearly fading fast. She falls asleep before her head hits the ground. Thalia is the one to cover her with a blanket. Luke lays down on one side of her and Thalia takes the other, both with weapons near at hand, just in case. Thalia stares at Zoë for a moment before sleep overtakes her too. 

Slowly, the camp settles into silence - or as silent as a wood can be when the clearing is full of deep breaths and the trees full of wild creatures. None will bother them. Artemis’s blessing assures that. Only a monster would intrude. 

Zoë registers the change in breathing as each individual falls asleep. The boy is one of the last, the tenseness leaking from his muscles only after every other person has fallen into sleep. She wonders what has happened to this trio to plague them so. She can feel the power inside each of them, impressive on their own and startling combined. It’s no wonder they are so worn out. She can only offer them so much solace. They do not intrude on Camp Half-Blood matters. 

She passes the time in silence. She works on her arrows, content to let her sisters sleep. 

It is nearing three in the morning when Thalia stirs. Zoë watches, curious as to what she might do. The Daughter of Zeus checks her surroundings, her weapons and then moves quietly from her spot. Her sleepy eyes look Zoë over as she stumbles over to a nearby tree to relieve herself. 

When she returns, she drops on to the log beside Zoë. The fire has long since dwindled down to embers. She’s not cold, but for the sake of her company, Zoë adds a log to the fire before she returns to her fletching. 

“So you work for Artemis?” Thalia finally asks. 

Zoë looks up from her work. “We are her Hunters, her hand-maidens, her sisters. We serve her.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means, Thalia Grace, that we join our sisters and swear to forgo the love of men. In return, our Goddess protects us.” She watches Thalia’s eyes dart to the boy and curses her own weakness. The heroes are always already attached. “You love him.” 

Thalia jerks. “What? No.” 

“It’s alright,” Zoë says. She packs away her work. “He is handsome for a boy, I suppose.” 

“It’s not like that,” Thalia insists. “We’re just...He’s...they’re the only family I have.” 

Zoë looks at the girl next to her. She worries her lip in uncertainty as she stares at her companions. Zoë reaches out and rests a hand on Thalia’s knee. She starts and then stares at the hand. Thinking she’s overstepped, Zoë pulls her hand back, but Thalia grabs it. She runs a finger along a scar that crosses Zoë’s knuckles and then flips the hand over and traces her fingers over the lines of Zoë’s palms. 

Somewhere in the middle, Zoë forgets to breathe. 

Damned children of Zeus. 

“Your skin is so soft. I didn’t expect that, being a warrior and all,” Thalia whispers. 

“Perks of being Immortal,” Zoë says just as softly. 

Thalia’s eyes meet hers again. “Immortal?” 

Zoë nods. She lifts her hand from Thalia’s and brushes the other girl’s hair out of her face. The black hair is that awkward length that doesn’t tuck behind the other girl’s ear. She holds it between her fingers and stares at the way the black hair looks against her copper skin. “You keep it shorter?” 

Thalia’s lips twist in a smirk. “First thing I did when I left home: cut off all my hair. My mom would have had a fit. If she had it her way, it would be long and beautiful, like yours.” With a jerky motion, Thalia reaches out to play with one of Zoë’s braids. The move is intended to be brash and cocky, but it’s hesitancy shows her inexperience. 

“This suits you,” Zoë says. She draws her hand away even though she wants nothing more than to live it where it is.

“Thanks.” Thalia releases the braid and then brazenly asks: “So when you say ‘forgo the love of men’...” 

Zoë laughs, a sound so pure it startles her. She quickly quiets herself so as not to wake any of their fellow campers. Thalia looks delighted by the sound, a responding smile on her lips. “You are very forward, Thalia Grace.” 

Thalia reaches out and cups Zoë’s cheek. “I’ve learned it’s better to take chances than spend your whole life afraid.” She leans closer. “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she admits, hovering so her words are breathed out across Zoë’s lips. 

“Never?” Zoë’s breath is stolen from her at this intimacy. 

“Never,” Thalia repeats. ”Never really wanted to either.” She waits a moment. “Can I kiss you?” 

“I wish you would,” Zoë responds. 

Breathing is completely forgotten as Thalia presses her lips to Zoë’s. For a brief moment, the kiss is chaste, just a meeting of lips. Then the Daughter of Zeus forges ahead. She threads a hand into Zoë’s hair and parts her lips for a second press. On the third, Zoë parts her own and the kiss deepens. 

She has a weakness for children of Zeus. Zoë knows this, and yet this kiss shocks her. It feels like the world has shifted. Thalia’s eyes are dazed as she pulls back, licking her own lips with a hum. 

“You could join us,” Zoë whispers. She wants to chase those lips, wants to fall into those blue eyes. She doesn’t want to lose this feeling. In her 2000 years, only her sisters have stayed as the world turned. It’s impulsive, but she knows Artemis would agree. The world is dangerous for a child of the Big Three. She could save her from that fate. 

Thalia’s eyes search her face. She’s on the edge of agreement when the girl gives a sob. Her gaze shoots to Annabeth. The girl rolls over and settles back into sleep, but Zoë can see what Thalia’s answer will be even before she voices it. 

“They need me.” 

Zoë leans back. “They would attract less monsters without you.” 

“I can’t abandon them. I won’t.” 

Zoë nods, but she sees how Thalia bites her lip. There is doubt there, some room for her to sway Thalia. Perhaps. If she plays her cards right. 

* * *

Thalia doesn’t know what it is about the huntress that sets her heart racing, whether it’s her dark eyes, the long hair, the elegance that she never could achieve. She knows it’s different then the tension between her and Luke. Whatever is between her and Luke is soft, innocent, creeping into being one small step at a time. It could be attraction. Maybe. 

The huntress, Zoë Nightshade, is something completely different. It feels like fire. Like lightning struck her and continues to jump from nerve to nerve. She wants to reach out and touch her constantly. She’s not sure what came over her the other night, when she kissed her in the moonlight. She just knew that if she didn’t, she would regret it. 

All the kisses since have been just as magical, even if they were snuck under the cover of darkness and away from prying eyes. It’s the kind of love that sweeps in fast and knocks your feet out from under you. But it’s not just that. No, there is so much that Zoë has done and seen, so much she has lived. 

Zoë talks of being a Hunter as the finest thing in the world, as what every girl should want to be. Hunters are independent. They are a sisterhood. They will never hurt or abandon you. They are brave and loyal. 

But every now and then, she would see something lurking in Zoë’s eyes - an old memory that plagues her, a sorrow for what she’s lost - that makes Thalia think that being a Hunter isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. In those moments, Thalia knows she could never leave behind Annabeth or Luke. She would regret it too much.

And now they’re packing up camp to go their separate ways. All Zoë’s pleas to join the Hunters, echo in her head. Luke keeps glancing at her, lips pursed in concern. Annabeth is happily oblivious as she asks the Hunters a thousand questions, soaking up all the knowledge she can. 

Thalia doesn’t want to leave. She wants to stay here, in this moment, where everything is perfect, where she doesn’t have to choose.

“The offer is still open, you know,” Zoë says as she sidles up to Thalia. 

“I can’t,” she says through gritted teeth. She locks eyes with Luke. He looks worried as he glances over at Zoë beside her. Part of her wants to stay with the Hunters. It doesn’t sound bad. It sounds kind of wonderful. Then she remembers the sorrow too. “I have to go.” 

“The boy won’t make you happy.” 

Thalia whips around to glare at Zoë. Luke has saved her life, he’s kept her and Annabeth safe just as they kept him safe. They were a family. Who was Zoë to tell her any differently? Her anger dies on her tongue as she spots the dark look on Zoë’s face. 

“He will use you and then abandon you. He will leave you to die after you have given him everything. It is the way men work. You give them a piece of you and they take it as their own. He will betray you.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Thalia grits her teeth as Zoë’s black eyes meet hers. Their depths speak of pain and torment, of wrongs done to her by boys and men, that drove her into Artemis’s arms. 

“Luke wouldn’t do that.” 

“For your sake, I hope you are right.” Zoë lifts a hand and brushes Thalia’s hair back. She’s abruptly reminded of their kiss, of the intimacy of that moment. Then Zoë’s gaze hardens, her hand retracts. “I shall take no pleasure when you are wrong.” She steps back. “You will always be welcome with us, Thalia Grace, should you change your mind.” 

“I won’t,” Thalia swears. No kiss, no matter how good, is worth giving up what she has. 

Zoë assesses her for a long moment. “We shall see.” She turns and walks away with the other Hunters, disappearing between the trees in moments, leaving only a faint scent on the wind to reveal they were ever there. Thalia shakes her head to rid herself of the feeling that she’s letting an opportunity slip away. 

Luke walks up and slips his hand into hers with a smile. “Come on, Thalia. We should move.” 

“Yeah!” Annabeth says with a grin. “Luke promised me ice cream.” 

Thalia laughs at her enthusiasm. Luke’s been promising ice cream for weeks. They all know there’s a much higher likelihood of them running into a monster, but they like to have their goals. As they start their walk again, heading north to New York City, Thalia can’t help one final backward glance. Maybe they’ll meet again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I haven't written for this fandom before so hopefully I did these characters justice. Thank you for reading!


End file.
